


A Heartbeat

by moonshoesangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshoesangel/pseuds/moonshoesangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is strung too tight planning a wedding. Dean wants him to relax a little. Human!Cas Guilty!Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> originally on FF.Net

"Silver or black?" 

Dean's eyes slid open quickly as the simple question roused him from a near doze. It had been weeks of this- gardenias or baby's breath, candles or string lights, indoor or outdoor. Dean was mentally exhausted, but his fiance was in full planning mode.

"Um...silver."

"You didn't even look, Dean," an unamused fiance kicked his thigh with his bare foot. Dean sighed and tilted his head to the side, catching icy blue eyes. He was holding two swatches of fabric.

"What is this for again?" Dean asked. Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Vests."

"Oh..."

Castiel sighed and placed the swatches back on the coffee table and took a sip of his coffee. "I should have just met with Charlie tonight instead."

"You should take a break, babe," Dean sighed and lay his head back against the back of the couch. "You've been at this for four months straight."

"Yeah, and we only have two left until the wedding and we're not even half way finished," Castiel almost sloshed his coffee out as he thumped it on the table. Dean knew Castiel was pulled too thin. He and Charlie had been constantly yammering about colors and flowers and caterers. Dean had gotten involved when Castiel asked him to, but he mostly left it up to him. He loved watching Castiel get all flustered over things as it were. 

Dean slid over on the couch and slid his hand up Castiel's back, feeling tense muscles under his thin grey t-shirt. "Just for a while, Cas...come on."

Dean stood up and put out a hand for his fiance. Castiel looked up sleepily and took it. Dean gave him a sweet smile and led him to the bathroom. He leaned down to turn on the hot water in the tub, adjusting the cold water to take out some of the sting before standing and helping tired fiance out of his t-shirt.

"What about the meeting with the planner in the-"

Dean pressed a finger to Castiel's lips and shushed him. "No."

"But," Castiel tried to speak past the finger but Dean replaced it with his lips. The heat from the tub was filling the room and caused small beads of sweat to form. Dean slid his hand down and hooked his fingers in Castiel's pajama pants.

"Nothing you can do tonight," he mumbled against Castiel's lips as he slid his pants down, letting them fall down the man's legs.

"You know," Castiel said, breath becoming heavier as Dean ran his fingertips up his thighs. "I could easily just go back into the living room."

"You won't," Dean smirked and brushed Castiel's balls. "You don't want to and you know it."

Castiel moved to take Dean's lips again, but Dean teased, backing his face away and giving him a smile. "See."

"Dean," Castiel growled. 

Dean winked and stepped over to the tub, turning off the water and leaning up to pull his shirt off. "You're going to get in this tub with me for the first time since we got engaged and you're gonna relax."

"Are you commanding me?" Castiel dipped his head. Dean's skin crawled with goosebumps. 

Dean shrugged and unbuttoned his jeans. "Well, if you don't I'll just get in and entertain myself. That's no fun."

Dean dropped his jeans and kicked them off. Next thing he knows, Castiel's naked body is pressed against his, lips and teeth against his jaw. Dean let out a breathy chuckle.

"Told you you didn't wanna leave."

Castiel responded by sliding his hand down Dean's back and cupping his ass with one hand while the other dug his nails into Dean's shoulder blade. Dean groaned and dipped down to capture Castiel's lips. They somehow broke away long enough to climb into the hot water and position themselves to where Dean was sitting back against the back of the tub, back against the cool porcelain. Castiel fit snuggly in front of him, head leaned back against Dean's shoulder. Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel's thick chest and kissed the side of his neck gently. 

"You're still tense," Dean whispered against his skin. Castiel felt a tremor in his body.

"Well, now I'm horny and stressed, so it's your fault," Castiel squirmed. Dean's cock slid right into the crack of Castiel's ass, making him groan and roll his hips. Castiel noticed and pressed back against his fiance. 

"Fuck you," Dean growled and nipped at Castiel's ear. 

"Later," Castiel chuckled. "This is fun."

Dean laughed and wrapped his other arm around Castiel's stomach, digging his fingers gently into Castiel's ribs and making him giggle. They hadn't done this in so long. It felt so good to laugh and play again. Between the fall, the Mark, the Darkness, the engagement and now, they had lost each other just as soon as they had found each other. Castiel had given so much for him and Dean knew that he would always choose him. For years, Dean always questioned Castiel's true intentions. When their intentions started to match up, Dean was weary- not about being with Castiel but about what would happen to Castiel once he made the decision to become Dean's completely. The angels didn't like it, to say the least. He was cut off from Heaven and day by day, he was slowly slipping into humanity once again. Little things, at first, like sleeping for a few minutes or hours at a time. Then he lost his wings. That hurt Castiel the most. He finally retrieved his grace from Metatron only to lose it piece by piece for falling in love with a human. Dean had cried about it, angry with himself and Castiel both for letting it happen, but Castiel always put on a sad smile and held Dean's hand and said 'I promise...it's worth it'.

They had settled down a little, water having dipped over the side of the tub in their rough housing and it was now puddled on the floor beside it. Dean rested his chin on Castiel's wet shoulder and leaned his head against Castiel's.

"I love you," he said simply.

"You better," Castiel smiled and squeezed his hand where they rested intertwined on his chest. "You're stuck with me for life."

Dean tightened his arms around Castiel. "Yours is shorter now...because of me."

"Don't, Dean," Castiel said forcefully. "We've talked about this."

"What if you die before me? You were never supposed to die but now...I may have to bury you someday."

"What brought this on?" Castiel turned around in Dean's arms, sitting sideways against Dean's chest.

"I don't know...just thinking about the last few years and what you gave up..."

Castiel's eyes softened and he took Dean's hand again, placing it over his own chest. "Do you feel that? That's a heartbeat. I never had one before I met you. When I was human the first time, I barely noticed it. I took it for granted. Now, though...Dean, you gave me life. This," he squeezed Dean's hand closer to his chest. "This is real life pumping through me and it's because of you. Now I can live and not just exist. No one could have ever given me such a thing."

Dean blinked hard, fighting the single tear that wanted to escape. Damn Castiel for making him such a softie. "I...never thought of it that way, I guess."

Castiel leaned up and placed a soft, gentle kiss to Dean's trembling lower lip. "Now who's the one that's so worried."

Dean let out a choked laugh and let the single tear fall. Castiel swiped it with his thumb and rested his forehead to Dean's, something he found to be his favorite intimate act. It always seemed to calm Dean unlike anything sexual they ever did- as if sharing breath for a split moment settled him.

"Don't ever think you took something from me, Dean. You've given me everything. I hope I can spend the rest of our lives trying to give back to you."

Dean cupped the side of Castiel's face and crushed their lips together, giving all he had to it. Moments like this with Castiel were few and far between and when they happened, they were powerful and overwhelming to Dean, frying every nerve he had until he's strung out with love for the former angel. 

"Pull the plug," Dean mumbled against Castiel's lips and Castiel leaned back blindly and pulled the plug on the drain, letting the now tepid bath water swirl down the drain. Dean stood up and pulled Castiel out with him, both foregoing towels and stumbling to their room. Dean pushed Castiel back against the wall and kicked the door shut with his foot. He linked his hands with Castiel's and pinned them above his head as he worked on worshiping his neck again. 

"So beautiful, Cas," Dean said against his wet skin. "Everything about you is amazing."

"I love it when you talk so much," Castiel chuckled breathlessly. Dean caught Castiel's lips and moved in closer, his body pressing Castiel's against the wall. Their erections met and they each shared a gasp.

"Dean, please," Castiel squeezed Dean's hands, urging him to do something more. Dean let him go and pulled him toward the bed, lying back and letting Castiel lay on top of him. 

"Will you ride me?" Dean asked, taking a hand full of Castiel's ass. Castiel could only nod as Dean's finger pressed against his hole, teasing a little. Dean reached blindly to the bedside table, missing the drawer a few times before Castiel let out a laugh and took pity on him, pulling the drawer open and getting the lube out himself. He coated Dean's fingers and dropped the lube as Dean made quickly for his ass. Before losing his grace, Castiel never really needed the lube, but found it was necessary as time wore on. Dean slid two fingers in and out, spreading them a little and making Castiel's hips roll forward against him. 

"You're not making this easy, baby," Dean groaned and rolled his hips up to meet Castiel's. "Don't make me cum on myself like a teenager."

"Not my fault you're so easy to tease," Castiel joked and rolled his hips down again. Dean slid his fingers out and pushed three in, causing Castiel to moan loudly into the nape of Dean's neck. 

"Please tell me your ready," Dean said against his ear. Castiel nodded, pushing back as Dean removed his fingers and dug around them for the lube. He finally found it and coated himself with it before pushing into Castiel's body. Both sighed with relief and need as Castiel sat back against it and leaned his toned body back. Dean found himself stilling for a moment, seeing his fiance's heaving, sweat-slick chest in the lamp light. It was ethereal, almost, and always caught him off-guard, to see Castiel in such a way. For years he was a stiff, solitary being who seemed untouchable, unable to feel or be anything other than a soldier. 

"You always do that," Castiel gave him a blissful smile as he leaned forward, running his hands up Dean's chest.

"Do what?"

"Stare at me like that when I ride you," Castiel retraced his hand trail, gently adding his blunt nails. Dean's hips bucked gently and made Castiel groan softly. 

"You just have no idea what I see when I look at you," Dean ran his hands up Castiel's thighs and slowly started rolling his hips. Castiel leaned forward, hands on either side of Dean's head as he pressed back against Dean's thrusts, going deeper. Dean's hand found its way into Castiel's thick black hair and curled into a gentle fist. The rolls became sharper and shorter and Castiel's moans became longer and louder. Dean felt himself getting close and he reached down and wrapped his hand around Castiel for the first time that evening, stroking him quickly. 

"Dean," Castiel choked and Dean pulled him down by the back of the neck, kissing him hard and letting himself go. Castiel's breath hitched, as it always did when he came, then let out a soft, desperate sound that sent Dean over, gripping the back of Castiel's hair like a life line as he pulled him in close, holding his fiance for dear life. He didn't mind the steady spurts of cum shooting between them or the fact that both of their bodies were soaking wet and overheated. He wanted Castiel close to him. Lazy lips kissed up the side of his neck toward his jaw and he reluctantly relinquished enough of his grip to kiss Castiel. Castiel rested his forehead against Dean's, a familiar and comforting gesture. For a moment, neither man said a word, settling for sharing breath and feeling the euphoria. Castiel broke the silence.

"Well...that was relaxing."

Dean opened his eyes, meeting Castiel's hazy blue ones and letting out a strong laugh. "That was the point, dumb dumb."

Castiel eased himself off Dean's lap and flopped down next to him on the bed. "These blankets are soaked."

"I'll toss them in the washer when we get up," Dean turned toward him, propping his head up on his hand. "Probably should have grabbed the towels."

"Grabbing towels wasn't on my mind," Castiel smirked and laced his fingers in Dean's. Dean found himself doing it again- studying Castiel in the lamp light. For a creature who had spent millenia as a warrior, he always looked so innocent. Even then, his big blue eyes were looking up into Dean's with such an intense sense of curiosity that Dean had to smile.

"You're staring again, Mr. Winchester," Castiel cocked an eyebrow. "It's a little creepy."

"You're creepy," Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's nose. "That's why I like you."

"Just like? Well, it looks like we're not on the same page here, because I love you," Castiel turned his head away in mock sadness, but Dean turned his face back toward him and kissed his lips passionately. He slid his hand up into Castiel's hair, pulled away, and rested his forehead against Castiel's.

"I love you, too."


End file.
